Truth or Dare CULLEN STYLE BABY
by Tastetheskittle
Summary: What happens when the time comes for the Cullens excluding Carlisle and Esme and Bella play a game of truth or dare? Will Mike Newton be emotionally scarred for life? Read and Review ;
1. My favorite little human

It was just another boring day in Forks, Washington until the love of my exsitance, Edward came up to me.

"Bella, do you have any plans to go to La Push?

"Umm, no, why?" I asked

"Well, every year my family and I, excluding Esme and Carlisle hold a annual Truth or Dare game." He said threw clenched teeth. Obviously he wasn't a fan.

"OOOH! OOH! I LOVE THAT GAME EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward sat still as stone for a few moments. "Love, sometimes we get really caught up in are dares, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Then I'll just pick truth!"

"Ahhh, phisically and emotionally Bella." He said as if it was a fact.

Just as I was about to protest my favorite sister, Alice jumped threw my window gracefully. "Edward I already see it happening so don't protest. "Bella this is going to be

SOOOOO much fun." She squealed.

"Lets go!" I yelled with Alice.

_Charlie, went to the Cullens, no Edward, just Alice and Rosalie. Girls night._

_xxx Bells_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**At the Cullens**

"How's my favorite human!" Emmett boomed as he patted my back.

Just fine, Emmy, and how's my favorite big guy thing? I came up with quickly.

"Ahh, Bells just fine and dandy, I can't wait for the game!!" He said

"Neither can I." I flashed him a cheesy smile.

"OK!" "LET US BEGIN OUR ANNUAL TRUTH OR DARE GAME. CULLEN STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice excaimed on Jaspers back which made her taller than she is.

"Me first, me first!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine." Alice muttered. Obviously the future wouldn't look so good if she hadn't let him.

He quickly scanned the room 14 times. I counted.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed. I jumped out of my seat, and Emmett shook with laughter.

"EMMETT CULLEN." "THAT WAS NOT EVEN FUNNY, YOU KNOW SHE COULD OF HAD A HEART ATTACK?" Edward yelled protectively.

"Chill Edward." He muttered. "Bella, truth or DARE. He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

I didn't even stop to think. "Dare."

Edward was glaring hardly at Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

_Hahahaa! My favorite human dosen't know what's in store for her! Muhahaa. Wait- WHAT THE HELL EDWARD?!! GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN MIND. _

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD GET OF OF MY GOD DAMN MIND!" Did I just that that out loud and in my mind too?"

"GOD EMMETT PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!:"

Everyone just stared.

"Well, my favorite little human, I dare you too go to Mike Newtons house and declare your everlasting love for him and end it off with a 5 minute kiss."

**Well? Review= NEW chapter (;**

**I hope you like it my duckiesss**

**--Katlyn**


	2. Long Preview is that possible?

**Well my little duckiess. Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I just stared at Emmett with my mouth wide open.

Emmett got up and closed it. "Bells yaa don't wanna catch flies in that yapper do you?"

That was it for Edwards self control. Before I could blink Edward and Emmett were on the floor wrestling.

"Edward, EMMETT!" I screeched. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW." No response.

"EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT I _**WILL**_ LEAVE YOU FOR FUCKING MIKE NEWTON, YOU HERE ME?"

Edward was up right after I said Mike. He kissed me and of COURSE, I overreacted and Edward pushed me away softly.

"I'm sorry, love. "That was childish of me." "Please don't leave me." He whispered. I touched his nose with my index finger.

"I won't."

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett howled.

Edward picked up the bottle of nail polish Alice was using to paint her nails. Oooh. Edward got Emmybear good. There is now a big pink glob on Emmys head.

"Hey!" Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes. I guess we're going to Mike's.

"LET DO IT!" All of the younger Cullens yelled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Mike's house**

**(MIKE POV)**

_God, some day Bella will be mine. Even if I have to beat up that Cullen. Ooh! Barbie's on! I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world, life in plastic..(knock knock)_

_WHO THE HELL IS INTERUPTING MY GOD DAMN SHOW. I WILL MESS THEIR ASSES UP._

I got up to see who interupted my show. I opened the door to reveal my angel, Isabella Swan.

"Bella!" I exclaimed and pulled her in a big hug. I could of sworn I heard a growl. Oh well.

**I KNOW. It was a little longer but the chapter will BE LONG! er.(;**

**in orfer to get the next chapter up you must review(;**

**two reviews is all i ask for.**

**good luck agent.**

**--katlyn**


	3. Hmm Edwardgay? Mikerape?

**Well my little duckiess. Here's the next chapter!!!**

**I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews.**

**That just made my stinkin day!**

**Thank you:**

**TwilightJonasLuva101**

**ReadingKiwi**

**TwilightLuvr4Eva-**

**You guys are amazing. (;**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: YAYYY I OWN TWILIGHT I RULE THE WORLD!!!**

**Bella: No you don't, SM does.**

**Me: I don't? *puppy eyes***

**Bella: Nope.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Alice: Lets go girls! *runs off in the sunset***

* * *

**Bella POV**

I just stared at Emmett with my mouth wide open.

Emmett got up and closed it. "Bells yaa don't wanna catch flies in that yapper do you?"

That was it for Edwards self control. Before I could blink Edward and Emmett were on the floor wrestling.

"Edward, EMMETT!" I screeched. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW." No response.

"EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT I _**WILL**_ LEAVE YOU FOR FUCKING MIKE NEWTON, YOU HERE ME?"

Edward was up right after I said Mike. He kissed me and of COURSE, I overreacted and Edward pushed me away softly.

"I'm sorry, love. "That was childish of me." "Please don't leave me." He whispered. I touched his nose with my index finger.

"I won't."

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett howled.

Edward picked up the bottle of nail polish Alice was using to paint her nails. Oooh. Edward got Emmybear good. There is now a big pink glob on Emmys head.

"Hey!" Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes. I guess we're going to Mike's.

"LET DO IT!" All of the younger Cullens yelled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Mike's house**

**(MIKE POV)**

_God, some day Bella will be mine. Even if I have to beat up that Cullen. Ooh! Barbie's on! I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world, life in plastic..(knock knock)_

_WHO THE HELL IS INTERUPTING MY GOD DAMN SHOW. I WILL MESS THEIR ASSES UP._

I got up to see who interupted my show. I opened the door to reveal my angel, Isabella Swan.

"Bella!" I exclaimed and pulled her in a big hug. I could of sworn I heard a growl. Oh well. She smiled warmly at me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I said wagging my eyebrows. _My parents are out late. Maybe I would get laid tonight!_

"Umm, yes, Mike, Edward broke up with me!" Bella sobbed.

"Oh no!" _Oh yes!!!! I'm gettin' laid oh baby!_

"Mike, I've always loved you and I always will." Bella said as if she really meant it.

"OH BABY I LOVE YOU TOO" I blurted out.

It was quiet for a brief second.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bella's POV.**

_Ugh, Emmett will pay, I WILL get his little wifey ifey. MUAHHAAAA._

"Edward, I hope you know this is just a dare and dosen't mean ANYTHING." I said as I stroked his cheek.

The car came to a stop. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my sweet angel." He said as he ran off to hide in the bushes.

I sighed as I walked up to Mike's door and I knocked.

Wait, is that barbie!? HAHAHAA. I could hear Mike unlocking all the locks.

"Bella!" Mike exclaimed and pulled me in a big hug. I could of sworn I heard a growl. Edward CALM YOURSELF. I said for him and only him. I smiled warmly at him to cover it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Umm, yes, Mike, Edward broke up with me!" I cried.

"Mike, I've always loved you and I always will."

"OH BABY I LOVE YOU TOO." Mike blurted.

Then it was silent for a brief second.

"Kiss me Micheal Newton." I breathed.

It didn't even take him a minute. His lips crashed against mine. He pulled me in his house without breaking the kiss.

4 more minutes.

He dragged me inside his room. I broke the kiss. Shit! 3 more minutes.

"Mike, no." I said

"YES YOU BITCH!" Then I flew out of there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Edwards POV**

I was in the bushes wawiting for MY Bella to come out when I heard something that could of shattered my dead heart.

"Mike, no" My angels voice said full of concern.

"YES YOU BITCH." came the vile voice of Mike.

I was about to kick the door open when my personal goddess flew out of it. "EDWARD WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO KILL THE PERV. LETS GO"

I picked her up then flew off to the house side by side with Alice.

When we got to the house we all agreed Bella had done her fair share and she didn't have to face the cosequences._**A.N (sorry i can't spell)**_

"Ok." Bella said clapping her hands together. "Rose, truth or dare?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Bella POV**

I clapped my hands together.

"Rose, truth or dare?" _Emmybear and his precious wife will PAY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

She looked at her hands for a long moment. "Dare." she said boldly.

"Rosalie Hale." I announced. "I dare you..."

I paused. Rosalie started to bite her finger nails.

"GO WITHOUT SEX FOR 2 MONTHS! I blurted. ;o

Rosalie glared at me. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Rosalie kept her position and stayed calm, but Emmybear just ripped Esme's new sofa in half.

I winked at him. "THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALMOST GETTING ME RAPED BY MIKE NEWTON ASSHOLE." I said.

He whined until I lowered it down to a month.

"Emmett, you get me to do some of the craziest things."

"Thats just because I'm sexy and you know you can't resist this." He said as he flexed. Me and Alice giggled, Rosalie rolled her eyes, Edward and Jasper growled and Emmett just smiled showing off his dimples.

"Ok, Rose its your turn!" Alice yelled.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said

"Fine, be that way. Rosalie pouted.

"I will, thanks." Jasper said sending waves of happiness toward Rosalie.

Rosalie started to giggle. "Jasper, do you think I'm sexier than Alice?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm. "No.!" I love my Alice." _Yes! Rosalie I love you! Oh, shit Edward don't tell anyone or I'll send waves of lust at you toward Rosalie._

Edward growled.

"Be good, my love." I said softly.

"Ok, its my turn." Jasper said.

"Edward, truth or dare..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Edward POV**

"Edward, truth or dare..."

_Pick dare pick dare pick dare EDDIE PICK DARE! -Emmett_

I sighed. "For Emmett's sake, dare."

Jasper chuckled. "Edward I dare you too call Jacob and tell him you have always loved him and... YOUR GAY." Everyone burst out laughing.

"How do you find that amusing?" I challenged.

"For us to know and you to find out!" Emmett giggled like a girl sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, love may I use your phone?" I asked turning to Bella.

"Yes, you may."

I looked under Jacob. Nothing. I kept scrolling down until I found it under "My Personal Sun." I'll ask her about that later.

I put the phone on speaker till Jacob finally answered.

"Bella?" Jacob sad hopefully

"No, its Edward."

"Oh, what do you want bloodsucker?" he said angrily.

"I...I....JACOB BLACK, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I'LL TURN GAY FOR YOU!!!!" I shouted then gave the phone to Bella

"Jacob?" she said.

"Haha!" "No we're just playing truth or dare." Wanna join?" Cool! See ya later. Bella turned around and smiled.

"The wolf is coming." she said.

**Well? Like?**

**Tell me & give me idea's i love getting those ideaerss (;**

**haha, and to those who reviewed thanks & i updated very quickly as you ccan see (; teehee.**

**can we get 5 reviews?**

**get going agent p.**

**--katlyn**


	4. Sneak Preview Bella POV Alice's dare

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:**

**Bella POV**

I was fine with the whole calling Jacob thing, but then I remembered, I had his number under "My Personal Sun." Shit.

Edward put the phone on speaker till Jacob finally answered.

"Bella?" Jacob sad hopefully

"No, its Edward." he said

"Oh, what do you want bloodsucker?" he said angrily.

"I...I....JACOB BLACK, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I'LL TURN GAY FOR YOU!!!!" He shouted at gave me the phone.

"Jacob?" I breathed.

"Bells!" He said happily.

"Yeah, it was just truth or dare."........silence......."ooh, you wanna join?" ok! See ya soon, bye Jake!

I turned to face the faces of half my family,

"The wolf's coming." I said quickly.

"Oh brother."

"Bella!" We could get flea's!!!"

"Oh suck it up Emmett.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Edward POV**

"Oh brother."

"Bella!" We could get flea's!!!"

"Oh suck it up Emmett.

_Oh NOW I know why Jacob's coming, she wants some lip action from the werewolf. What the shit- I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLDDDD! I'M A LILL' TEAPOT!- Emmett_

I smacked the back of Emmett's head. "You're horrible." I whispered so low tha tonly vampires could hear it.

"Ok so I guess its my turn." He scanned the room.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said the jumped on Jazzie's back

I kept changing my mind so she couldn't see what I was planning. _Muhahahaa, sometimes Edward you can be so evil._

Alice, I dare you too.....go to Victoria's Secret and stuff all their thongs in your purse.

She just glared ar me.

"Never."

"Well, than the consequences we discussed?" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA. Its a win win Edward! Either she does the dare of lets Bella dress her for a week. Eddie boy. Oh shit, did I just call myself Eddie Boy. I need help._

"Fine." Lets go!

* * *

Hahaa (;

Review then you get the WHOLE chapter my duckiesss!!(;

get goinggg push that button and i'll love you forever. (;

--katlyn


	5. Thongs, Police, Hannah Montana?

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for the lovely reviews!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OK? STOP HOUNDING ME ABOUT IT.**

**The amazingly awesome SM does.**

**--katie**

* * *

I was fine with the whole calling Jacob thing, but then I remembered, I had his number under "My Personal Sun." Shit.

Edward put the phone on speaker till Jacob finally answered.

"Bella?" Jacob sad hopefully

"No, its Edward." he said

"Oh, what do you want bloodsucker?" he said angrily.

"I...I....JACOB BLACK, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I'LL TURN GAY FOR YOU!!!!" He shouted at gave me the phone.

"Jacob?" I breathed.

"Bells!" He said happily.

"Yeah, it was just truth or dare."........silence......."ooh, you wanna join?" ok! See ya soon, bye Jake!

I turned to face the faces of half my family,

"The wolf's coming." I said quickly.

"Oh brother."

"Bella!" We could get flea's!!!"

"Oh suck it up Emmett.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Edward POV**

"Oh brother."

"Bella!" We could get flea's!!!"

"Oh suck it up Emmett.

_Oh NOW I know why Jacob's coming, she wants some lip action from the werewolf. What the shit- I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLDDDD! I'M A LILL' TEAPOT!- Emmett_

I smacked the back of Emmett's head. "You're horrible." I whispered so low tha tonly vampires could hear it.

"Ok so I guess its my turn." He scanned the room.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said the jumped on Jazzie's back

I kept changing my mind so she couldn't see what I was planning. _Muhahahaa, sometimes Edward you can be so evil._

Alice, I dare you too.....go to Victoria's Secret and stuff all their thongs in your purse.

She just glared ar me.

"Never."

"Well, than the consequences we discussed?" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA. Its a win win Edward! Either she does the dare of lets Bella dress her for a week. Eddie boy. Oh shit, did I just call myself Eddie Boy. I need help._

"Fine." Lets go!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alice POV**

I can't believe Edward was making me do this. I looked into the future to see how it would end out.

_I grabbed all the thongs and ran. All of the guards were chasing me. CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD PIXIE. MUAHAHAHAA._

I shook the horrible image out of my mind. I turned to see Edward chuckling as he buried his face into Bella's hair.

"You'll pay." I said each word seperatly.

"Oh, Alice." He chuckled.

We walked into my ALL TIME FAVORITE STORE, then I smiled full of false sweetness.

"BRB." I said.

"Oh Alice I do hate it when you text talk!" Emmett said. _But its sexy._

I walked over to the thong area and stuff them in my biggest purse that ran out at human pace. I could hear the guards coming. How ungraceful.

"CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD PIXIE." MUHAHHAHAA!" I yelled. What the fuck Alice? I thought. "JASPER!" I screeched.

Then I felt waves of calm coming toward me. After about 5 minutes of running threw the mall, I ran up to Edward because the guards were WAY behind. Fat asses.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD LAY OFF THE PASTRIES!" I giggled. "You can stop now, Alice". Edward whispered only for me.

I skipped up to the guards and handed them the bag full of thongs. "Young lady, I have a good mind to call the real police." The really big blonde dude said.

"Oh, please don't!" I said as I grabbed on to him. _Ha, Jasper take that._

"I'm sorry, ma'am." "I have to." He said as if he actually didn't want too.

"How about, if you don't call anyone, I see you after your shift?" I said as a traced his jaw.

He didn't even think. He handed me a slip of paper. It said:

_Police Car._

_Number 164 _

_6 oclock sharp._

_Love,_

_Marky._

"I'll see you soon, Mark." I said and winked.

"Gross, Alice, gross." I said to myself at vampire speed.

"Edward, your gross." I said as I passed him.

"You think I'm gross, you should of seen what that guard was thinkng of you.

Edward shuddered. "It was so....visual."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Bella POV**

Alice was so angry with Edward, then so...happy?

"Ok!" she said like, really bubbly; even for Alice!

"Emmypoobear, truth or dare?"

Jacob spoke up. "Emmypoobear?" He scoffed

"SHUT UP JAKE!" I yelled and slapped his arm to only have a red tingly spot on my hand

"DARE!!" He shouted

"Emmett I dare you to dress up as Hannah Montana, kiss Mike Newton, and sing one of her songs at a bar."

"But Alice!" He whined "Like I have any Hannah Montana stuff." He said then crossed his arms.

Rosalie slapped his head. "You dumbass, you always watch her show and you have a wig and a watch and shall I go on?." she stated._ Why does he like Hannah Montana so much, I'm so much more prettier than her!_

"Fine." he said then went upstairs with Alice.

About 5 minutes later Alice came down at sat on the railing. "I NOW ANNOUNCE, HANNAH MONTANA!" She yelled.

This is about the most hilarious site when there was a knock at the door.....

* * *

**Oooooooohhhhh! Don't kill me :DD**

**I really want 12 reviews then I'll update.**

**Here's a preview of the next line in the next chapter:**

Edward answered the door to reveal the DENALI COVEN, and then Tanya tackled him to the ground, I though she was trying to kill him, but she was KISSING HIM.

**MUHAHAA(;**

**12 reviews pleasee(;**

**--katie**


	6. MikeyPoo? Jakey? Stupid Vampire

**Here ya go my loverrss-**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**--katie**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Edward answered the door to reveal the DENALI COVEN, and then Tanya tackled him to the ground, I though she was trying to kill him, but she was KISSING HIM.

"HAHAHAAAA! VICTORY IS MINE!" She cackled then ran away.

".FUCK?" I screeched. I ran out the door, but of course, Edward caught me by my waist. Stupid vampire.

"IMMA KILL THAT FUCKING ASS HOLE SRAWBERRY BLONDE HAIRED VAMPIRE!" I said while clawing at the air were she once stood.

Edward just wouldn't let go. "Jake." I called. "Can you please get Edwards arms off of me?" He flashed me his teeth. "With pleasure." He said then released me from

Edwards grip, and I landed in his arms. "Uhh, Jakey, can you let go?" I said.

"Oh." He let me go.

"Bella, love I'm sorry, she took me by suprise." Edward pleaded

"PSH, WHATEVER." I yelled. I took Jakey's hand. "Lets go Jakey." **A/N THIS IS NOT TEAM JACOB MMK?. (;**

**"**Ok, as I WAS SAYING UNTIL SOME BITCHY VAMPIRE INTERUPTED ME." Alice said "I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE, HANNAH MONTANA!" she said and pointed to the staircase.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA." !" AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "JAKEY I CAN'T BREATHE." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" It was HI-LARIOUS

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett got down half the chairs. He did a courtsy. "To Mike's!" He exxlaimed and skipped down the stairs. _Oooh, I like it being a girl, specially the sexy Hann- SHIT. EDDIE NOT A WORD! I really need to keep my thoughts to myself, BECAUSE SOMEONE-_He paused to glare at me-_ IS A ANNOYING ASS VAMPIRE WHO HAS TO GO AND READ EVERYONES MIND. O-M-G! HANNAH MONTANA'S ON! YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS....._

I glanced over to the T.V set which was playing the Hannah Montana theme song. I tuned out of Emmett's thoughts, that just hurt listening to him singing. Oh, I hope Bella will forgive me. I glanced at Alice _Tanya wanted to kiss you, but they're playing Truth or Dare too, and don't worry, Bella will forgive you._

I smiled gratefully at her. It was about 20 seconds in the program when Rosalie smashed the T.V.

"AWWH, ROSIE WHY'ED YOU DO THAT?" Emmett whined

"Why do you like Hannah Montana so much, I'm so much more prettier than her!" She complained. "YOU WILL FUCKING BURN ALL YOUR GOD DAMN HANNAH MONTANA STUFF, YOU HERE ME?" She suddenly yelled. Bipolar, much?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled that hid behind Alice. _SHE'LL NEVER MAKE ME BURN MY HANNAH MONTANA STUFF!_

DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT 6 MONTHS WITHOUT SEX?" She threatened.

"Fine, when we get back I'll burn it." He muttered and grabbed his purse (from Alice) that said "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me**?" **and stuttered out (because of the heels) and got into the Volvo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Emmett POV**

**MIKE NEWTONS HOUSEE!**

I knocked on the door, and Mike answered right away. I kissed him. "OH MIKE I LOVE YOU!" I said, this is going to be awesome.

"Uhh, I would say the same, but I don't." He said REALLY DULLY.

I slapped him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? He yelled.

"I'M GOING TO GO HOME AND CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU!" Then ran off at human pace.

"TO THE BARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I slurred.

* * *

**AT JAZZIE'S BAR!**

**BELLA POV**

"Umm, Jasper since when do you own a bar." I asked

"Since now." He bluffed.

He led us to the V.I.P area.

We all sat down to watch Emmett. I sat at a table with Edward, Jacob had to leave because of some pack thing.

"Love, I'm really REALLY sorry." Edward said.

"Its fine, Edward really." I said with no emotion. He sighed and ran his hands threw his bronze hair. A waitor came up to us.

"Can I get you anything?" Just as Edward was about to say no, I cut him off. "Yes, a beer please." He handed me one and a took a big gulp.

"Since when do you drink?" Edward asked. "Since now." I quoted Jasper.

Everyone clapped and Emmett came out shakin' his stuff.

_** Oh yeah  
Come on**_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

I would say, he just screamed into the mic. I was on my 6 beer. "EDDIE YOU HAVE BUNNY EARS." I giggled. Just then Mike Newton walked in.

"OOOH! MIKEY POOOOO!" I screamed and threw myself at him.

* * *

**Haha. I know I was gonna wait for 12 reviews, but I just couldn't wait to write this chapter.**

**(;**

**thankss for the reviews (;!**

**--katie**


	7. Rosalie you're attracted to a dog?

**WOWOWW(;**

**I asked for 12 and got 20!**

**thanks so much you guys!!!!**

**here's a extra long chapter just for you!!!!!!**

**--katie**

* * *

**RECAP!**

**BELLA POV!**

_**I would say, he just screamed into the mic. I was on my 6 beer. "EDDIE YOU HAVE BUNNY EARS." I giggled. Just then Mike Newton walked in.**_

_**"OOOH! MIKEY POOOOO!" I screamed and threw myself at him.**_

I was on top of Mike, making out with him. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to. Just then someone opened the door and ripped Mike from my grasp.

"NOOOOOOOOOO. MIKEEEE!" I cried. I looked up. "JAKEY! "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? **A/N here ya go .x (;**

"BELLA?" He fumed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He sobbed. "OOOH, JAKEY DO YOU WANT SOME LOVE TOO?" I asked

**"**!" He yelled and threw Mike across the room. "JAKEYYY!" I yelled. I threw myself at him locking are lips.

It was about, uhh, 10 seconds then EDWARD ripped me from Jacobs grasp. "EDDIE KINZ." WHAT THE FUCK?" I whined. "We're going back, lets go." He said, emotionless. He threw me over his shoulder and everything went dark.

When we got back to the house, everyone was sitting in a circle, and Emmett didn't have the costume on. "OOOH. WHERE DID HANNAH MONTANA GOOOOO!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Don't say a word please!!!!!" Alice said to Edward "When Bella's drunk ALICE WILL PLAY! She said, obviously hyper.

"! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed, then held on to Edwards shirt. "Eddddddieee!" Don't let her take me awayyy!!!!" I cried into his shirt.

"Bella, you have to." He said then handed me to Alice. I glared at him. "I hate you." I said, spitting each word at him. Alice played dress up with me for about a half and hour. When we were going downstairs, Jake and Edward drooled over me. I walked right passed Edward and sat on Jacobs nice, toasty warm lap and put my head on his shoulder. I heard a growl, Edwards growl, but it serves him right.** [A.N I really wanted to make a team jacob, but Edwards too nice.]**

"OKKK!" Alice said jumping up and down. "BACK TO THE GAMEE!: HANN-I MEAN EMMETT, DID YOU BURN ALL YOUR HANNAH MONTANA STUFF?" she announced.

"Unfort-YES." He mumbled cut off by Rosalie slap on his head.

"Then its your turn." she said simply then sat on Jaspers lap.

"Jacob, truth or dare?" He purred

"DAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He rumbled.

"I dare you to kiss BELLA." He announced and Edward just hissed and snarled.

"Bella?" He asked. "Sure, whatever" He said then kissed me quickly, probably scared of Edward.

"I guess its my turn then?" Jacob said.

"Go, dog." Emmett challenged

--------X------------------X---------------------X-------------------------------------X

**JACOB POV**

"Blonde leech, truth or dare?" I said.

No answer. Nothing. Silence

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, _Rosalie_ truth or dare?"

"Thank you." "Truth" she snorted

"Have you ever been attracted to me?" I pressed.

"No." _yesssssssssssssss! YOUR GORGEOUS!_

"Rosalie, tell the truth." Edward said

I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie." "Are you attracted to me or not?"

Rosalie glared at Edward.

"Yes...."

"ROSIEE?" Emmett whined. This was going to be a long night.

-----------x-----------------------------------x-------------------------------------------x

**sorry, i know this wasn't THAT long, but i've been super busy but I WILL UPDATE, I PROMISE (;**

**i broke my phone :/**

**can we get 25 reviews?**

**good luck agent**

**--katie**


	8. Hannah Montana theme song? PREVIEW

**(;**

**here's a preview of the next chapter duckiess(;**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I can't remember anything, all I wanted to do is sing the Hannah Montana theme song.

"I WILL!" HAZZUH!" I said then put my hand in the air.

"YOU GET THE BESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OF BOTH WORLDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHILL IT OUT TAKE IT SLOWWWWWWWWWWWW.

"EDWARD SHUT HER UP!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine." Edward said then put his hand on my mouth. I bit it. "!"

* * *

**30 reviews? **

**(;**

**--katie**


	9. Emmett raps? Huh

**(;**

**here's the next chapter duckiess(;**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I can't remember anything, all I wanted to do is sing the Hannah Montana theme song.

"I WILL!" HAZZUH!" I said then put my hand in the air.

"YOU GET THE BESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OF BOTH WORLDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHILL IT OUT TAKE IT SLOWWWWWWWWWWWW.

"EDWARD SHUT HER UP!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine." Edward said then put his hand on my mouth. I bit it. "!" "BELLA! WHY DID YOU BITE ME?" Edward exclaimed.

"EDWARDDDDDDD!" I sobbed. I don't know whats with these mood swings. "Bella..." He sighed

* * *

**EDWARD POV**.

After Bella stopped crying in my chest, she got up and started singing?

_**Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)**_

_**You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,**_

_**So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape**_

_**(So why don't we run away)**_

_**So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,**_

_**Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me.**_

_**I'll take you away (hey), Turn this place into our private getaway**_

_**So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape**_

_**So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,**_

Then out of the blues, EMMETT APPEARS WITH A FUCKING RAPPER HAT & THE JEWERLY AND CRAP LIKE THAT O;

Emmett-

_**Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh**_

Bella-

_**So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down**_

"OMG!" Alice squealed. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She said then started jumping up and down with Bella. Bella was all happy then she started crying.

"I think we should let Bella sleep, then continue the game tomorrow." I said. "Fine." Alice said then stalked off. I picked Bella up then walked at human pace to my bedroom.

"!" EDDIE I'M....I'M FLYINGGGGGGGGGGG!" I'M SOOOOOO FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed in my ear.

"Yes, love you're flying..." _Not reallyyy._

I put her down on the bed then got in next to her. "Edward." She whispered.

"Yes?" I said

She got up and started dancing then doing a PERFECT immatation of Emmett's rap.

_**Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh**_

"Bella, love." You need to SLEEP," I said.

"BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." "EDDIE!" I NEED TO EAT MIKE NEWTON FOR STOPPERINGS KISSING ME!!!" ITS THE MISSION!" HE WILL PAY MR. SNOGALFAIOUS!" She said to the air.

Once again

LONG

NIGHT

* * *

**GAHHHHHHH!**

**I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd idea's for the dares!(;**

**pls & thanksss you(;**

**--katie**


	10. Tears of Joy

YOO PEEPS!

(:

I'm so sorrrrry I haven't been like updating in forever! Just school..blah blah..I'm sure you don't really care. LOL!

But, I'm really happy with the feedback this story is getting..

3,592 hits! Thats amazing!

But only 35 reviews :( tear.

Well, here's a chappyy, I owe it to you!

Disclaimer: Me: I do not own Twilight, Jasper does.

Jasper: Ummmm...*looks around* No, Katlyn owns Twilight.

Me: WOOOOOOOO! I OWN TWILIGHT!

Alice: No, sorry dearies. Stephenie Meyer does.

Me: *runs away crying."

BELLA POV.

Oh my god. Everything that happened last night just hit me like a semi. Would Edward be mad? I sure hope not. Right now, I was laying in his arms, content that he hadn't acknowledged that I was awake yet.

"NO FEAR, EMMETT'S HERE!" Emmett boomed, pounding his chest like a barbarian.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Edward and I both moaned.

Blink. Downstairs.

"You guys really need to stop taking me places in a matter of a second." I mumbled, and Alice just laughed.

"I go fir-" Jake was cut off by 4 sharp knocks on the door.

"Whoooo issssssssssss ittttttttttttttttt!" Emmett sang, skipping to the door, and opening it to reveal TANYA AND KATE DENALI.

My whole vision turned red. I was shaking.

"Mind if we join your game? Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar are being squares" Tanya asked in a falsly sweet voice, batting her eyes at Edward. And..he seems to be paying more attention to her than he is to me..what the fuck?.Fine. Two can play that game, and I walked over to Jake.

"Hey Jake! How did you sleep?"

"S'ok. I'd rather of slept outside because of the smell, but I stayed cause' I was worried about you."

"Awhh, Jake. You didn't have too-" He cut me off.

"What are best friends for?"

"That means...we're best friends again?" I said, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"Bells, we've always been best friends." He said, engulfing me into one of his famous Jake-my-best-friend-hugs that I haven't gotten since I chose Edward over him.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

A tear of joy slid down my cheek.

"Aww, Bellsybear don't cry!" Jake and Emmett said in unision.

"I'm not.." I laughed, wiping the lone tear away.

Tanya and Edward were talking. Calmly. It seemed like it was a interesting conversation.

"Ok, so I'm going first!" Tanya finally announced, sitting in my spot on the couch next to Edward.

She didn't even to a twice over.

"Bella, truth or dare?" She grinned.

"Erm..dare."

"Excellent!"

Then Mike Newton busted in.

"Emmett! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight! I love you!" He sang

"YAY!" Emmett yelled, running into Mikes open arms.

"AWHHHHHHH MIKE WHAT ABOUT ME?" I yelled, playing along.

"Emmett, I think we have room for one more, don't ya think?"

"Ye-" Edward's glare cut Mike off.

"I don't think so." Edward got up and stood over me possessively.

"Back to the dare..." Tanya started.

**HEY!**

**You guys tell me what Tanya's dare should be!**

**It can be evil, funny, ect.**

**YOUR CHOICE!**

**i think i have a poll up, so go check that.**

**if its not, just put it in the reviews3**

**love yaaaa peeps3**

**katieeeee**


End file.
